cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Benoit
Content Author: Nonesuch Benoit is a blind basilisk who runs a pawn shop in the Bizarre Bazaar from 9:00 to 17:00. A female or hermChampion can have sex with him and become pregnant. A male path feminizing him was planned but not yet implemented. He is a source of the Oviposition perk for non-bird/reptiles with vaginas. Unlike Oswald in Tel'Adre, Benoit only pays 1/3 of the items he buys (unless he impregnates a sufficiently fertile Champion) and offers a selection of items for sale for twice their base value (eggs don't change this). His selection is always 3 items but varies from day to day. Items for sale Slot 1 * Equinum — 12 gems, * Incubi Draft — 12 gems, * Minotaur Blood — 12 gems, * Vitality Tincture — 12 gems, * Scholar's Tea — 12 gems, * Solid Black Canine Pepper — 20 gems, * Double Canine Pepper — 20 gems, * Minotaur Cum — 120 gems. Note that the two teas are 3 gems cheaper here than from Giacomo. There is also 10% chance, it will contain God's Mead for 12 gems. Slot 2 96% chance * Black Gossamer — 12 gems, * Golden Seed — 12 gems, * LaBova — 12 gems, * Sweet Gossamer — 12 gems, * Snake Oil — 12 gems, * Succubi Milk — 12 gems, * Wet Cloth — 12 gems, * Whisker Fruit — 12 gems. 4% chance * Bimbo Liqueur — 2000 gems, * Large Pink Egg — 12 gems, * Large Blue Egg — 12 gems, * Bro Brew — 12 gems, * Tigershark Tooth — 12 gems. Slot 3 90% chance * Tough Spider-Silk — 12 gems, much easier than waiting for it to drop from Swamp enemies. Good for Spider-Silk Armor and Spider-Silk Robes — albeit for an 85 gem loss. * Black Chitin — 12 gems, and an easy way to get Bee Armor, which sells for a 40 gem profit in Tel'Adre * Green Gel — 12 gems, and an easy way to get Gel Armor, which sells for a 15 gem profit in Tel'Adre * Wizard's Robes — 100 gems, easier and sooner available than from Harpies * Slutty Swimwear — 12 gems. * Dragon Scales — 6 gems 10% chance * Bondage Straps — 1200 gems, * Nurse's Outfit — 1600 gems. Sex Go to Benoit while pregnant with Ovi Elixir eggs, and the Champion will have the option to suggest sex. After they take the option once it remains unlocked afterward, no matter their pregnancy or lack thereof. He at first has two basic scenes, one wherein the Champion goad him into being dominant, and one wherein they dominate. The first time, they get a modified version of the latter, followed by the option to accept contraceptive herbs or not. This is a bit silly, since one's womb must contain eggs already for this scene, but perhaps basilisk semen has some way to alter existing eggs. Feminization If the Champion has 40 relationships with him, and have not had sex with him as a female; talking with Benoit will trigger a scene that makes it possible to turn him into a girl. You will need to bring the right items to Benoit to do this. The recipe is: * 2 Purified succubi milk * 1 Large pink egg * 1 Ovi elixir * 1 Reptilum Perks After having sex with Benoit, the next time you select the Talk option he will give you a theoretical recipe for getting the Oviposition perk without needing harpy or lizan transformations. In fact, this is all he will talk about once they unlock it, so be sure they've seen all the other Talk text first if they want to. It's probably a bug. The recipe is: * 2 Ovi elixir * 1 Reptilum * 1 Goblin ale * Basilisk blood, which isn't an item and will be provided by Benoit Bring these to Benoit and select the basilisk womb option. Then return and Suggest sex. This unlocks both the Oviposition and Basilisk Womb perks — the latter allows Benoit to impregnate the Champion, and also the generic Basilisks that they encounter in the High Mountain. Only a male Benoit will mention this recipe; if they feminize him too soon, the recipe and dialogue option will never appear. If Benoit does impregnate the Champion with a total fertility of 10 or more, he will change his shop's buy prices to be the same as Oswald's once the Champion has given birth. They must lay 10 Large Jade-colored eggs, Benoit will ask if they are females. Notes * During the first sex scene he asks a female Champion to get a feel for her body first (with him being blind and all) and if the Champion has scales or some form of reptilian transformations he will notice it, saying "I cannot believe I did not realise you were a sister of ze scales," "Zat is very... interesting." * After being feminized, she changes her name into 'Benoite'. This is merely a feminine counterpart of 'Benoit', and she asks to pronounce 'be-noy', though, this is wrong in French language ('Benoit' is be-nua, 'Benoite' is be-nwat). after being feminized, an option to be further herminization is added (without any talk or comment). The requirement is 2x Purified Incubi Draft, 1x Purified Succubi’s Delight, 1x Reptilium. Trivia * In one conversation the Champion has with Benoit, he will tell them about him being teased by some demons when they asked how 'cheese omelet' is said in the Basilisk language. This is a reference to an episode from Dexter's Laboratory, where Dexter used a machine to study for his French class, and ended up to only be able to say 'cheese omelet' in french, and his sister Deedee mocking him with 'that's all you can say'. This reference works well due to the fact Benoit's accent "sounds" French. * When browsing his "buy" menu, he may respond with: * "Some may call zis junk," says Benoit, indicating his latest wares. "Me... I call it garbage." This is almost certainly a reference to Bethesda Studios' award-winning game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. In Skyrim, many shopkeepers will utter the same line, with the variation of stating that they choose to refer to their wares as "treasures".